Through The Trees: Coalescence
by Archangel of Judgement
Summary: The bond between a Hikari and Yami cannot be changed. It is all-consuming. No one would dare separate Yugi from Yami, and whoever does will pay. Yami and Yugi were always meant for each other. Through The Trees Series: 1. A rewrite of all the seasons, featuring puzzleshipping.
1. Prologue

**Through The Trees**

**By Archangel of Judgement**

**Chapter**: 1 out of ?

**Summary**: The bond between a Hikari and Yami cannot be changed. It is all-consuming. No one would dare separate Yugi from Yami, and whoever does will pay. Yami and Yugi were always meant for each other. A rewrite of all the seasons, featuring puzzleshipping.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. They all unfortunately belong to someone else.

* * *

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these 'shadow games' erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away…_

…_Imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium items…_

…_Now, five thousands years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh did….five thousand years ago._

Chapter One

_I'm almost there. I'm finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle. _Yugi thought, excitedly. He held the last piece in his hand. The piece had the Eye of Horus engraved on it and it slotted into the middle. He pushed it into the space and sank back, in his chair, with a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, a glow formed on one end of the Puzzle and moved across to the other side. A light radiated from the Eye and the light blinded Yugi so far that he had to cover his eyes. The chair rocked back on its hind legs from the force and Yugi dug his nails into the wooden frame of the desk to keep himself from toppling over.

"Woah," He exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "That was weird." He stretched and yawned, covering his mouth.

A deep, baritone voice chuckled from behind him.

"Hello, little one." The voice said.

Yugi swung around, surprised and slightly afraid. It wasn't every day there was someone standing behind him in his room.

A man stood there. He looked almost exactly like Yugi but with a few differences. He had blonde streaks and his bangs were styled differently. His eyes were a distinctive and cold crimson and he wore the exact same clothes as Yugi.

Yugi instinctively took a step back, ready to scream if need be. "Who are you?" He asked the stranger, afraid, his nails digging into the wood of his desk.

The stranger's crimson eyes softened. "Do not be afraid of me, little one. My name is Yami and I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. You have freed me from my prison. For that, I must thank you."

Yugi looked uncertain and was skeptical. "You can't be." He gave a nervous laugh. "Where's Joey? I bet he's hiding in the closet, huh?" He looked around the room, his eyes pausing on the closet. "Nice prank, Joey, but you can come out now."

Yami frowned, a crease in his eyebrows forming. 'Who is this Joey, you speak of?"

Yugi paled. "So, you're really a spirit?" At Yami's nod, Yugi continued. "And you live in the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I have been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for the last five thousand years." Yami informed him.

_I wonder why he was trapped in the Puzzle. _Yugi thought.

_I'm afraid I can not tell you that, little one, for I do not know myself. _Yami thought.

Yugi's eyes widened, making a connection. "I can hear your thoughts!" He exclaimed. And then after a moment: "And you can hear mine!"

Yami nodded. "Once you completed the Puzzle, a mind link was established between us."

Yugi looked uneasy. "Does that mean you can hear all of my thoughts?" He didn't like the idea of the spirit being privy to everything he thought of. Who knows what he may think in the future? That could just be awkward.

A small smile formed on Yami's emotionless face. "No, I am sure with time and practice, you will be able to close the link from your side, if you wish. The link was created to ensure your safety. If the need should arise, I can take over."

"Take over? Take over what?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Take over your body." Yami murmured, not exactly sure to how the teenager would react to this.

"What!" Yugi exclaimed, afraid and just a tiny bit, angry. "You can take over my body!"

"I would not do it unless you needed my help." Yami hastily explained. He didn't want Yugi to think that he thought of Yugi just as a vessel for his spirit. At Yugi's unsure look, he continued on. "There might be times when you are in danger, and in those times, I will have to take over your body to protect you. There will be no time when you do not know what I'm doing."

"How am I supposed to trust you? I just met you." Yugi asked, furrowing his eyebrow. "How do I even know you're real? How do I know this isn't just a joke?"

"Wait, I shall prove it to you." Yami said, closing his eyes. He hummed under his breath, in another language, and Yugi felt the ground change beneath him. He was no longer surrounded by the dark carpet of his room. Instead the floor felt hard. He looked down to see the floor was made of slightly eroded stones. The walls were a polished gold. All Yugi could do was stare at them in amazement.

They both stood in a stone hallway, facing each other. On either side of Yugi and Yami, were two doors, both slightly ajar, showing just a glimpse of what was inside. The room on the left of Yugi looked open and warm. There were toys on the floor as well as strewn Duel Monsters cards and other games and puzzles.

"What is this place?" Yugi wondered, walking into his soul room.

"This is your soul room." Yami said, from behind him. "Your soul room defines the type of person you are. What kind of soul you have. Whether you are innocent and kind, sadistic and cruel, and so on."

Yugi turned around to look at him, interested. "Can I see your soul room then, Yami?" Yugi could almost see the crimson embarrassment on Yami's face and backed off slightly. "I mean, you don't have to show me, if you don't want to."

Yami turned around to hide the blush. "No, it is all right. You can see my soul room if you wish to. Follow me."

Yami walked out of Yugi's soul room and across the corridor to the opposite door. This door was almost pitch black in colour and had the Eye of Horus stamped across it.

The door swung open for the two of them and they entered the dark abyss. The room was dank and mysterious. It was basically a labyrinth of staircases and doors. The stairs went in every direction possible. It gave a new definition to the word 'confusing'.

"Why is your soul room like this?" Yugi asked him, worried if he was overstepping his bounds.

Yami turned to look at Yugi, a slightly haunted and upset look on his face. "I'm afraid this is the physical representation of my mind."

"How can your mind be like this?" Yugi asked, amazed and wondering what he meant by that.

"I'm afraid I cannot remember anything before you completed the Puzzle and our bond was established. All I know is that I originate from Ancient Egypt and that I now reside within the Puzzle."

Yugi didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine being in Yami's position, not knowing where you came from, not knowing about the people in your life. "I'm sorry." He hoped that was enough.

"Thank you, little one." Yami said, with a small smile across his lips. "And I promise you this, Yugi, as your protector, I will never let anyone hurt you."

Yugi smiled at him. He looked down at the Puzzle and back at Yami. "When my grandfather gave me this Puzzle and asked me to solve it, he said that if I made a wish, the Puzzle would grant it. I asked the Puzzle to give me a friend. I think it came through." He fingered the puzzle as he said these words.

"You will always have a friend in me, Yugi." Yami said, looking down at the floor, sheepishly and then looked back up at Yugi. "Always."

The smile he got from Yugi sent butterflies to Yami's stomach for some unknown reason.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made both Yugi and Yami shy, so that when it came to giving them a relationship, it would be funnier with them dealing with their feelings. I know it was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. ^sweatdrops^. Hopefully. I think I will start the first episode, with Kaiba, in the next chapter.

Reviews make me happy!

~The Egyptian Angel Of Love


	2. The Heart of the Cards

**Through The Trees**

**By The Egyptian Angel Of Love**

_Italics- _Thoughts or Duel Monster Cards (all of the cards featured in this chapter will be explained at the end)

/Blah Blah Blah/ Yugi to Yami

\Blah Blah Blah\ Yami to Yugi

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey!" Yugi said, snapping his fingers a couple of times in front of Joey's face.

Yugi and Joey were seated across from each other at a pair of desks pushed together. They were each holding a hand of cards and a game board was spread out in front of them.

"Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!" Yugi shouted, smiling inwardly.

Joey held his other hand over his cards, silently debating which one to play.

"Hmm…" Joey said, thoughtfully.

Tristan affectionately grabbed Joey in a head-lock and looked over his shoulder at the cards.

"Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan said, mocking him humorously.

"He-hey, Tristan." Joey said, brushing Tristan off. "Yugi here's teachin' me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Drooling Monsters?" Tristan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Duel Monsters, ya nimrod!" Joey corrected, pushing Tristan away. Tristan moved back to stand with Tea.

"Sheesh!" Tristan exclaimed, throwing his hands out in front him.

"They've been at it for hours." Tea explained to Tristan. "Joey's starting to get a hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert!"

A blush rose in Yugi's face and he lifted a hand up to curb his embarrassment.

\_She's right, Yugi. You are extremely good at this game\_ Yami murmured through the mind link.

/_I wish, there are so many people who are better than me/_ Yugi replied, taking a glance to his left side to where the spirit nonchalantly leaned against the wall, watching the game with avid interest and simultaneously, watching his partner with an unreadable gaze.

"Okay, Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey said, swelling up with confidence. He slammed a card down onto the table. It was _Kagemusha of the Blue Flame_. It had 800 attack points and 400 defense points, a fairly weak creature in the scope of the game.

"See, each card each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponent's 'life points' wins the duel." Tea said, explaining the game to Tristan.

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Joey said, a self-satisfied smile forming on his face as he rocked back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yugi grinned, pursing his lips. /_Good one, Joey, but unfortunately…/_

"Yup, pret-ty good move, but not good enough." Yugi said, shaking his head in concealed bemusement. He played _Blackland Fire Dragon_ that had 1500 attack points and 800 defense points, easily strong enough to beat Joey's monster.

Joey twitched and dropped his cards, slamming his head on the desk.

"What?" Joey exclaimed. "Thanks a lot! A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey!" Tristan had to point out.

Joey leaned back in his chair, looking disgruntled.

Yugi felt bad and tried to appease his friend. "Ah, you did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him."

\_You are selling yourself short, little one.\_ Yami murmured through the mind link, pride surging through him.

Yugi blushed as he did every time Yami called him 'little one', but he tried to conceal it. There was no point in giving into these new feelings that arose in him whenever he was near Yami if he couldn't put a name to what he was feeling. He had to be sure first, there was no point in making a fool of himself before that, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

/_I'm not that good. There are so many people better than me. Like Kaiba, for instance./_ Yugi said.

\_Who's Kaiba?\_ Yami asked.

/_Seto Kaiba is the world champion. There's no one better than him, well, with the exception of the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilion Pegasus._/

Joey slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, leaning over it.

"Your own game shop?" Joey exclaimed. "What're we waitin' for? Let's go!"

Yugi laughed, expecting Joey's reaction. "Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super-rare card he's got!"

\_What card, Yugi?_\

/_The legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's really powerful and there's only four in the world._/

* * *

Seto had been keeping an eye on the duel between Joey and Yugi since it had started. He smirked at the thought of either of those two numbskulls facing him in a duel.

His interest peaked when he heard Yugi telling his friends of his grandfather's rare card.

_Rare card? Could he have found the card that I've been searching for? _Kaiba thought.

* * *

Yugi and his friends walked into the small, friendly game shop that also doubled as Yugi's house. The bell jingled as the door opened.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called. "I'm home!"

Yugi's grandpa was standing at the counter in the back of the shop.

Grandpa laughed. "And I see you've brought company!"

Joey, Tristan and Tea were standing behind Yugi, a little shy, scuffing their feet across the flooring.

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super-rare card?" Yugi asked, pleading.

"Rare card?" Grandpa looked surprised. "My special card? Hmm…"

Yugi put on his unique puppy dog look, one that had been working for years whenever he wanted something really bad. "Please, please!"

"Pretty please!" Joey also begged, joining in.

Grandpa looked thoughtful. "Hmm… ha ha! How can I refuse? You kids are in for a treat; I don't take this card out too often."

As he spoke, Grandpa pulled a small, wooden box from behind the counter. Rested on the velvet material was a single Duel Monsters card, with a picture of a mighty silver-blue dragon.

"Ready?" Grandpa asked, rubbing his hands together in order to build up the suspense. "Here it is - the Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands!"

"A-a-awesome!" Joey stuttered, his eyes bulging.

"Cool." Tea said, admiring the beauty of the dragon itself.

Without any care in the world, Tristan plucked the card from Grandpa's hand and flapped it around.

"Hmm, it doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan said to no one in particular.

Grandpa's jaw dropped. Yugi, Joey and Tea looked on in disbelief. Yugi closed his eyes slowly, knowing that this was going to end up bad. Grandpa snatched it back, holding it close to his chest.

"Ah!" Grandpa said. "This card- is priceless! There are only four of them in all the world!"

\_It does look extremely powerful._\ Yami commented from his place near the counter. He frowned at the card, the roaring of a dragon ringing in his ears. He shook his head, annoyed at his inability to remember why this dragon seemed so similar.

"Speakin' a' priceless, I'm ready to trade!"

Grandpa's eyes widened, shaking his head. "Not for this card!"

"Huh?" Joey looked confused. "Nah, I didn't mean *that* card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

The bell on the door jingled.

The vibe that Yugi received from the newcomer was filled with trouble.

_/I don't have a good feeling about this, Yami./_ Yugi told him, uneasily.

_\It will be fine, little one.\ _Yami assured him, ready to take over if the need arose.

"Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked, politely.

Yugi and his friends turned around to look at the door. It was Seto Kaiba, carrying a metal briefcase, his hand pressing against the door frame.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto hissed, his superiority complex clearly showing in his tone.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked, amazed that a duelist of his calibre would deign to enter his grandfather's game shop.

\_This is the boy you were talking about, Yugi?\_ Yami asked, eyeing him up and down.

/_Yeah, this is the world champion. I wonder what's he doing here?/_ Yugi thought.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked, incredulously.

"Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run?" Tristan asked to them. "What's he doing down here?"

Seto sneered. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card."

Joey grinned, his friendly nature showing. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect; maybe we could all duel together someday."

Seto scoffed, his smirk staying plastered to his face. Yugi had an odd thought about the idea of him ever smiling. It didn't look too likely

"Me, duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

"What?" Joey asked, as he was quick to temper.

\_Yugi, be careful, I sense a darkness coming from this boy.\_ Yami warned, his fists clenching against his sides.

"I am the number-one ranked duelist in the country and the favourite to the Duel Monsters championship. Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Seto said.

"Ooh, I'm shakin'" Joey said, mockingly. "Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists, instead a' cards!"

Yugi stepped forward and got in between them.

\_Be careful, Yugi. You may get hurt.\_ Yami said, worriedly.

"Whoa, take it easy, Joey." Yugi tried to calm his friend down.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's askin' for it…" Joey retorted.

Seto looked around. "Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards, or not?"

Seto suddenly glimpsed grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon, back in its little box. He shoved Yugi and the others to the side, ignoring their protests.

A growl vibrated through the mind link.

"Can it be, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?" Seto asked. _It is. _He thought. _The card I've been searching for!_

Seto was breaking into a sweat as he stared at the precious card, his had poised over it. Grandpa broke the tension by clapping the lid of the box shut.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Grandpa asked, not exactly preferring this boy's attitude and clearly showing it.

Seto recovered quickly, and was not happy. He lifted his briefcase and slammed it on the counter, forcing Grandpa to step back. Seto opened it and flipped it around. Grandpa gazed at the sight of what was in the briefcase.

"Listen to me, old man. Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these!" Seto demanded.

The briefcase wall filled with thousands of cards. Giltia the Knight, Labyrinth Tank, Block Attack, Polymerization, Remove Trap, Launcher Spider, Empress Judge, Sangan….

"Woah!" Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan exclaimed together.

"Ah, nice. But no thanks." Grandpa said.

"Huh?" The teenagers all said. Yugi smiled, knowing his grandfather wouldn't trade no matter what he received in turn

"Ugh, fine." Seto said, with an annoyed look on his face. "If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price; I can pay anything you ask."

/_It's just a card. He needs to calm down./_ Yugi thought.

\_He must really like the game?\_ Yami suggested, offering a reason for the boy's obsession.

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer, not because of its power, or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend; and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question!" Grandpa said, passionately.

_NO!_ Seto yelled in his thoughts.

Yugi, although, was oblivious to Seto's rage and desperation.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right, Grandpa?" Yugi said, knowing his grandfather's way of thinking.

\_Be careful, aibou, he looks really angry._\ Yami warned, staring at the twitching vein on Seto's forehead.

"Exactly." Grandpa agreed. "You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Seto snapped the lid of the case shut.

"Fine!" Seto growled and then, turned to leave. "I've heard enough of your nonsense!" He stormed out of the small shop, muttering to himself. "Senile old fool!"

* * *

Outside, Seto's fancy car started up and drove away. In the back, Seto boiled with anger.

_Heart in the cards- ridiculous! These cards are all about power- and one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card…will be mine! _Seto thought.

After he arrived at Kaiba Corp Headquarters, he talked to a few of his men.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop."

"Gladly, Master Kaiba." The men agreed.

* * *

Late next morning, at the game shop, suspicious figures in black approached.

Inside, Grandpa was tending the shop when he heard the bell jingle.

"Good mornin'" He said.

Grandpa turned, already wary as soon as he saw this trio; at the forefront was a short, bald man with glasses and a grotesquely wide face. The other two were nondescript in black suits, crew cuts and sunglasses. These were clearly goons sent from Kaiba Corp.

"My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now." The middle one spoke, a sleazy smile forming on his face.

"And if I were… to decline?" Grandpa asked, defensively.

"I'm afraid I must… insist." He said.

_Young Kaiba doesn't understand- but I'll teach him a lesson about the Heart of the Cards. _Grandpa thought.

* * *

After school, Yugi's friends followed him home again.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today!" Joey said, ecstatic.

"Me, too!" Yugi agreed.

The bell jingled as they entered the shop.

"Okay, gramps, I'm back to get more cards." Joey said, but couldn't see Yugi's grandfather. "Hey! Hey, gramps!"

The shop was empty.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called out.

/_Yami, I don't like the look of this./_ Yugi thought, fear chilling his blood. This seemed entirely too much like one of those slasher films. You call out for someone a couple of times and an axe-wielding psychopath jumps out of a room and decapitates you. Yugi shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. /_What if something's happened to Grandpa?/_

\_He'll be fine, aibou. Maybe he went to visit a friend and forgot to tell you where he was?\_ Yami thought, wanting to assure him but also wary of the reason why the shop was empty.

"Maybe he… went out." Tea voiced Yami's thoughts.

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked.

Just then, the phone rang. Frowning, Yugi walked over to answer it.

"Hello. Game shop." Yugi answered, slowly.

"Ah, Yugi, perfect." Seto said, on the phone.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, at the same time wondering why he was calling and thinking that he had something to do with his grandfather's disappearance. /_Yami, now I'm freaking out._/

"Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?" Seto said, smugly.

"Kaiba? What've you done, Kaiba?" Yugi shouted into the phone, but to no avail as Kaiba had hung up already.

* * *

In the last rays of a sunset that turned the clouds misty violet against a blood-orange sky, Yugi and his friends entered Kaiba Corp Headquarters at a run and crowded into the elevator. When they arrived at their floor, the first thing they saw was Grandpa, on his face on the ground. Tea gasped and Yugi ran to him, falling to his knees beside him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, shaking his shoulders. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Grandpa struggled to prop himself on an elbow.

"Yugi, I failed." Grandpa said, weakly. "I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards , but I lost. Ugh…" The arm that was holding him up collapsed to the floor.

"Grandpa…" Yugi said, unsure of what to say and desperately wanting to get his father out of here, but then he looked up.

Seto was standing in a doorway across from the elevator, half-silhouetted in bright white light.

"How's the old man feeling, hm?" He said, smugly.

"Kaiba! You sleaze!" Joey yelled. "What've you done to him?"

"We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Seto shrugged.

"Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea scolded.

Seto showed them the Blue Eyes White Dragon…

"It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won."

…And ripped it clean in half. Everyone gasped.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi said, completely horrified and pained at what this might do to his grandfather.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me." Seto said.

"Ah!" Grandpa moaned, trying to get up. "My Blue Eyes White Dragon! My t-treasure!"

"Grandpa, hold on!" Yugi said. He turned to Kaiba. "How could you do such a thing?"

Grandpa raised a shaking hand, giving Yugi a deck of dueling cards.

"Yugi, here! Take this!" Grandpa said, weakly.

"Huh?" Yugi was confused, but took the deck anyway. "Grandpa…"

"I built this deck; I put my soul in these cards! And I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them! Take my cards and teach him respect! Teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards, Yugi!" Grandpa said, his voice almost shouting, hoarse but strong with intention.

"But grandpa, you need help, I've got to get you to a doctor-" Yugi protested, shaking his head.

Seto smirked. "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid...?" Seto asked.

Yugi stared Seto down, one half completely terrified and ready to burst into tears and the other half resolute and ready to avenge his grandfather's defeat and mistreatment at the older boy's hands.

\_I shall duel him, Yugi. I shall teach him to respect his elders.\_ Yami thought, angrily, fury on behalf of his partner's grandfather fueling him to act.

Yugi was shocked and a little wary. This would be the first time that Yami would take over his body. /_But Yami, Kaiba's the world champion, how can you beat him?_ /

\_Using the Heart of the Cards, little one. Your grandfather has taught you everything he knows. Leave the rest to me._\Yami thought, confidently.

"Take 'im, Yugi." Joey said from behind him.

Yugi turned around, surprised.

"We can take care a' your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba! Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about!" Joey said.

"For your Grandpa, Yugi!" Tea chimed in.

"I don't know…" Yugi said, uncertainly.

\_Believe in your grandfather's deck and in me and I promise you, aibou, I will not fail you.\_ Yami thought, trying to encourage him to agree.

"Trust me, you're, like, the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this, Yugi! I know ya can!"

\_Your friends believe in you. Trust them and me and we can win against Kaiba.\_ Yami thought.

"We all do!" Tea said.

Yugi nodded, and accepted Grandpa's deck.

/_I hope we can win this, Yami. /_ Yugi sent through the mind link.

\_I know we can, Yugi._ \ Yami thought.

"Okay, grandpa. I'll do it." Yugi told him, his shoulders tensing.

"I know you will, my boy." Grandpa said.

Tea pulled out a black marker.

"Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign." Tea said.

She drew a smiley-face across the back of their four hands, with part of it on each one. The three boys, utterly nonplussed, looked at the black marker all over their hands.

"Huh?" Came the collective voices of all three of the boys.

"What gives, Tea?" Joey asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone- we're all right there with him!" Tea explained.

Yami smiled. \_You have great friends, aibou._\

Yugi smiled back. /_I know._/

Yugi nodded.

The ambulance arrived and Tristan carried grandpa to it on his back, with Joey and Tea following. When they stopped, Tea turned to Joey.

"Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on!"

"Okay! Take good care of 'im, Tea!"

* * *

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, mm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game." Seto said.

Yugi and Seto faced each other atop platforms with consoles to play the cards on, across a stadium that was about the size of two basketball courts side-by-side. Above in the center, the light fixture also held a scoreboard-already set to 2000 life points each- much like a professional sports arena, and other light came from lights around the domed wall that, from a distance, gave the impression of a spider web.

The floor between the two podia was green with white lines painted into it, two sets of fourteen rectangles in two rows, Contrasting the modern high-tech arena, the stadium seats were stone, with giant stalagmites around the edges. Seto had lured his prey onto his home turf.

"We each begin with two thousand life points; first player to hit zero loses! Are you ready to play, runt?" Seto hissed.

Yugi glared at him. "Playtime is over, Kaiba!"

/ _Go ahead, Yami. _/ Yugi thought.

\ _With pleasure, aibou. _\ Yami thought, with relish.

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. There was a blinding flash of light coming from the Eye of Horus. Yami stood in the place of Yugi. He radiated power, confidence and strength. He was no longer the timid, shy kid who challenged him, which Kaiba noticed immediately.

Yugi found this experience strange. He could still see everything that was happening but everything felt second-hand, as if he was under anaesthesia. His limbs felt like someone else's that he could move. A soothing presence filled his body and Yugi immediately knew it was Yami and he settled down in the corner of his mind he had been placed in.

"Ah…" Seto gasped. "What the…?"

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel." Yami shouted.

"Virtual systems ready- so let's begin! I attack with the mighty _Hitotsu-Me Giant_! Brace yourself, Yugi- you've never dueled like this before!" Seto said.

A fixture in the ceiling started to glow, and a green column of light appeared in one of the spaces in front of Kaiba. It started grainy and then solidified into a green giant just like the picture on the card.

"Huh?" Yami wondered. "He's brought the monster on the card to life!"

Seto smirked, glad he had the advantage. "It's my virtual simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster!"

Yami's eyes widened. "So this is how you beat my grandfather! Well now it's my turn! I call on the _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress_!"

Yami's sky-blue dragon appeared on his side of the field, just as tall as the Hitotsu-Me Giant. Joey ran into the stadium and stopped short when he saw the two huge monsters about to do battle.

"Wha-? Monsters? Real monsters?" Joey shouted, surprised.

"Fireball attack!" Yami shouted.

Seto's giant roared as Yami's dragon attacked and hit it with a fireball straight in the chest. Seto braced himself, shielding his face and gripping the rail of the podium as the explosion rocked it. Seto's life points stood at 1800. A little boy, maybe eleven or twelve, with long black hair, an orange shirt, and a blue bandanna hurried to the sidelines on Seto's side of the field.

"Big brother! Are you all right?" Mokuba asked, worried.

"All right! Go Yugi!" Joey shouted.

Seto drew a card, looked at it, and smiled.

"Ha. Well-played, Yugi- for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" Kaiba said, placing _Saggi, the Dark Clown_ in attack mode.

Saggi was a jester-type clown, with puffy bloomers and sleeves, stripey tights, a pointy hat, and wacky purple boots and gloves. His face was reminiscent of a Picasso painting.

"Saggi the Dark Clown?" Yami wondered. "But that card has hardly *any* attack strength."

Seto agreed. "True, your Winged Dragon's attack is fourteen-hundred, while my Dark Clown's is only six-hundred, but if I combine it with this card..."

He placed a magic card down.

"Exactly. The "_Negative Energy Generator_". It multiplies my monster's attack by three."

The clown got bigger and uglier and its points were now 1800.

"Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Seto shouted.

Winged Dragon was destroyed and Yami's life points dropped down to 1600.

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

\ _He's good. He knows every aspect of this game._ \Yami thought.

Yami went to draw a card, his right hand still crisscrossed with black marker.

_/ But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy. / _Yugi thought, trying to reassure the spirit who had become such a large part of his life in such a small time.

Yamu drew and looked at his card. It was the _Right Leg of the Forbidden One._

_Huh? This card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe. _Yami thought.

Yami placed the card on the console, and a zone of his field began to glow.

"Dark Light Attack!" Seto shouted.

Yami's defensive monster, _Sangan_, was destroyed. Joey pounded his fists on the stone rail, furious that he wasn't able to do anything to help his friend other than to cheer.

"Hang in there, Yugi." Joey encouraged.

Saggi blew away monster after monster. A few turns later, Yami was still struggling.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather!" Seto said.

Yami growled. \_How dare he?\_

/_Who does this guy think he is?_/ Yugi shouted, the insult hitting a nerve.

"My grandfather is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be! He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you could have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba!" Yami growled.

Seto seemed uncertain for a split second.

"Wha…?" Seto said, slowly, unable to believe the strength in his opponent's words.

Yami was still confident. "But I believe in my grandpa's deck."

_And my faith rewards me with… _"_Gaia, the Fierce Knight_! With a destructive power of twenty three hundred."

Gaia appeared on the field, a knight on a purple horse with two large red lances, one in each hand.

Gaia charged, and took out Saggi the Dark Clown. Seto's life points fell to 1300.

"Ugh!" Seto grunted, as his favoured clown was blown away.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"All right, Kaiba, your move." Yami said.

/_Yes! We're in the lead!_/

Seto smirked in triumph after he drew his next card. "Ha. This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!"

The Blue Eyes appeared, the mighty and majestic dragon from the card, even more amazing in person. It roared its supremacy over the dueling field.

_/Wait a second...there's no way he has that card!/_

\_He ripped up the card. We watched him do it.\_ Yami muttered, taken aback.

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!" Joey shouted, voicing Yami's thoughts.

Seto's smirk remained on his face. "Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Blue Eyes roared, and blue-white fire poured from its mouth, obliterating Gaia, The Fierce Knight. Yami's life points drained down to 900.

"Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed! Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers - like your pathetic grandfather!"

As Seto spoke, Blue Eyes blew away monster after monster.

"In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! So what hope do you have against two?"

Seto summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon, just as devastating and majestic as the first.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?" He asked arrogantly.

Yami watched the dragons, grimly silent.

_/We can't give up. Grandpa's counting on us./ _Yugi urged, push as much as trust and reassurance and hope towards Yami as he possibly could.

Yami drew a card from his deck and gasped when he looked at it, thanking whatever deities above there were for this luck.

"Ah! A magic card!" Yami announced. "_Swords of Revealing Light! _It stops all monsters on the field from attacking for three turns!"

The golden, brightly-lit swords materialized high above Seto's side of the field and stabbed down in front of the dragons like prison bars.

Seto grimaced. "How desperate! What possible good will a three-turn delay do you?"

_He's right. What do I do? _Yami thought, distressed, clenching the railings at his sides.

Yami looked at his hand. It contained _Rude Kaiser, _a right leg, a left leg and a right arm.

_I can't figure out what to do with these cards! They're just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba? _Yami thought.

Suddenly, both Yami and Yugi thought they heard Grandpa's voice:

Both Yami and Yugi could hear Grandpa's admonishment in their head at the doubtful turn of their thoughts:

_"For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yugi. Listen. Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place."_

/_Ah, like the Millennium Puzzle?/_ Yugi's eyes widened, seeing the similarities.

_"Each piece helps to build a greater entity." _Grandpa's voice faded._ "Like pieces of a puzzle, Yugi! Remember!"_

_/Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait- grandpa once said: Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster- Exodia! But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat to this very day, no one has ever accomplished./_

_\Thank you, Yugi. I think we can win this!\ _Yami thought, a plan forming in his mind to defeat Seto.

"Quit your stalling, Yugi, or you will forfeit the match." Seto jeered, confident that there was no way that the twerp could pull himself out of this mess.

Yami hissed. "I never forfeit!"

Yami drew and looked. It was another arm!

_/Another piece of the puzzle…/ _Yugi thought.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing! My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell! The _Judge Man_, with an attack power of twenty-two hundred!" Seto shouted.

Judge Man destroyed Yami's defense monster, Rude Kaiser. Yami winced and drew again. His card was the _Dark Magician._

_I can attack with the Dark Magician. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell. _Yami thought.

He summoned the Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yami shouted.

Judge Man went down and so did Seto's life points, which were at 1000.

"Your Judge Man fails!" Yami said, triumphantly, thankful he had, at least, gotten rid of one of Seto's monsters.

Seto smirked. "Oh... A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami looked panicked, cursing inwardly, as the third dragon appeared on the field with a cry.

"Now, my dragon, attack!" Seto commanded.

The dragon attack and it destroyed the Dark Magician. Yami's life points now stood at 400.

"So tell me, Yugi. How's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw!"

Yami clenched his fists.

"You can't possibly stand against my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over, Yugi; you were never a match for me!" Seto said, arrogantly.

"Don' listen, Yugi!" Joey shouted.

/_Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes all along! He only wanted grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him._/ Yugi thought, unable to comprehend how someone's thought process could work like that.

\_The only chance we have now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against us.\ _Yami thought. \_I don't think I can do this._\

The deck seemed to shy away from his hand, poised to draw a card.

/_The deck! It senses our doubt!/_

\_Don't lose focus, Yugi, don't lose faith.\ _Yami thought, his words sounding stronger than he was feeling.

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the friendship symbol's marker lines that ran all over the back of his right hand.

/_The friendship symbol!/_ Yugi cried.

_Yugi, we're all right here with you. _Tea's voice called out.

_Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself. _Tristan's voice shouted.

_You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt. _Joey's voice called out.

"They're right- we have to believe in the cards like you friends believe in you."

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi!" Seto smirked, sure that victory was easily within his grasp.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." Yami picked up the top card, no longer doubtful of what it was, a triumphant smile curling on his lips. "The unstoppable Exodia!"

Seto's eyes widened. "Aagh! It's impossible!"

Yami's reddened eyes glinted with victory. "I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle."

He placed the five cards across the console. A large, vertical, many-pointed star appeared on the field. An arm emerged through one of the points and then another through the opposite point. Exodia's head appeared in the middle of the star as the great behemoth pulled itself from its prison and faced the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, which were now looking decisively smaller.

"Exodia! I-it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!" Seto cried, recoiling back from the monster.

"Exodia…" Yami said in an ominous voice, his hand stretched out. "Obliterate!"

Exodia concentrated energy between its massive palms, and then used it to blow away all three Blue-Eyes in a blaze of golden light. Seto screamed as the blaze obscured him from view. His life points dropped all the way to zero.

"Ya did it! Yugi, you won!" Joey cried out in joy, jumping up in the air, his fist held high.

"This can't be! My brother never loses!" Mokuba shouted, amazed.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." Yami said.

"But- but how? How could I have lost to him?" Seto said, still unable to admit defeat.

A glowing golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead.

"Kaiba... if you truly want to know- open your mind!" Yami shouted, his eyes glowing with foreign power.

Seto fell to his knees, broken from the power.

"There, Kaiba. Maybe now you will begin to see." Yami murmured, his power receding slowly from his grasp until it was just a barely noticeable hum at the back of his mind.

/_Yami, what did you do to Kaiba?_/ Yugi thought, shocked at the amount of power he could feel second-hand that was coursing through him.

\_I simply removed all the obstructions in his mind, little one. He will be fine.\ _Yami told him, grimly.

* * *

"Mister Pegasus, sir. Seto Kaiba, our undefeated champion; he's been defeated in a duel, sir... By someone named Yugi."

"Hm…" Pegasus murmured, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

There we go! 6000 words! I promised you it would be longer! I hope everyone didn't get confused with the mind link. I would like your opinion though. Do you think I need to put 'Yugi/Yami thought' after it? Can you tell who's saying it without me putting it there?

I am going with 4Kids version as those episodes are the ones I know the best, but I will be taking some things from both the manga and the Japanese anime. Both Yami and Yugi will be characterised differently to the 4Kids version. Yami will be much more darker and less morally bound than he was portrayed in the 4Kids version and Yugi will be more assertive and hesitant to form a relationship with Yami, despite the feelings he has.

Here are the Duel Monsters stats:

_Hitotsu-Me-Giant- _(1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

_Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress _(1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

_Saggi The Dark Clown _(600 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

_Negative Energy Generator _(Triples the attack points of one Dark monster)

_Sangan _(1000 ATK/ 600 DEF)

_Gaia The Fierce Knight _(2300 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

_Blue Eyes White Dragon _(3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF)

_Swords of Revealing Light _(Prevents opponent's monsters from attacking for three turns)

_Judge Man _(2200 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

_Dark Magician _(2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

_Exodia _(∞ ATK / ∞ DEF)


	3. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

**Through The Trees**

**By The Egyptian Angel of Love**

_Blah Blah Blah _- Thoughts

_/Blah Blah Blah/_- Yugi to Yami

_\Blah Blah Blah\_- Yami to Yugi

**Blah Blah Blah**- Television Speak

Chapter Two

It was another day at school and there was another duel at recess. Other kids chatted over magazines, while over in the corner of the classroom, Joey and Tea faced off, surrounded by Yugi, Tristan, and three other spectators including a kid with bright white hair.

"Joey, make a move already!" Tristan hissed, impatiently.

"'Kay, here ya go, tough-guy! My _Rock Ogre_'s gonna rock ya block off!"

"Hmm." Tea said, thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her finger.

She flipped over one of the monsters she had face-down: _Happy Lover._

"Yeah." Joey snorted, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands begind his head. "Téa, like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy! Give it u-u-up! Heehee!" Joey said, having absolute confidence that he would win.

Tea didn't look disturbed, instead she smiled widely. "Guess I don't stand a chance, unless maybe I use- the "_Breath of Light_" card." She placed it down.

Joey's eyes bugged out and he turned to Yugi, so quickly that Yugi feared he might do some damage. "Can she do that?"

Yugi, who was more or less acting as the referee, was quite enjoying this duel and enjoying seeing Tea string Joey along.

/_This is the fifth time Tea's beat Joey in a duel!/_ Yugi crowed, barely able to hide his grin from his face.

\_It is very amusing.\_ Yami thought, grinning.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi said, nodding his head, firmly keeping his poker face. "The Breath of Light wears down rock monsters and reduces them to rubble!"

And Joey lost again.

"That brings your life points down to zero, Joey! Once again you lose and I rock!" Tea said, laughing and throwing her hands in the air.

Tristan was impressed. "Man, you stink at this game, Joey!"

"Ugh…" Joey groaned.

* * *

After school, around 2pm, students milled around in front of the building.

"Tristan's right, Yugi, I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life!" Joey complained. "What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doin' wrong!"

On a pair of chin up bars somewhere on the school campus, Joey leaned his elbows on one, and Yugi sat on the other, his hands pushing against it so that he was slightly hovering. Yugi used his hands to hop off the bar and walked over to Joey.

"Well," Yugi started, reaching his hand out. "Let's start by checking your deck, Joey."

Joey stopped leaning, surprised, and dug into his pocket.

"Huh?" Joey asked. "'Kay. Here ya go."

He handed Yugi his deck and leant on the bar again.

"Ah, thanks." Yugi said.

Yugi skimmed through Joey's cards. The more cards he looked at, the more concerned his look began to grow. His eyes got bigger and bigger and he blinked a few time.

"Powerhouse lineup, don't ya think?" Joey asked.

"No one could win with these!" Yugi blurted out. "Joey, your deck is filled with nothing monster cards!"

\_That was very tactfully done, little one._\ Yami thought, sarcastically.

Yugi blushed. /_That sounded really rude and just didn't come out right. Maybe I should explain that better._/

"That's not how the game works, Joey!" Yugi said.

\_I still don't think you're sounding very diplomatic, little one.\_

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time!" Yugi said, trying to explain what was wrong with Joey's deck in a way that didn't insult him.

Joey ran over and gripped Yugi by the shoulders.

\_Is his grip too tight, little one?\_ Yami asked, worried.

/_Nah, it's fine./_ Yugi thought, pursing his lips to stop himself from smiling at Yami's worry.

"See! That's the kinda stuff I need to know!" Joey shouted, slightly scaring Yugi with his vehemence. "Yugi, ya gotta help me learn more!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Uh…" He stuttered.

* * *

"My grandpa's the real game expert in the family." Yugi told Joey. "Maybe he can help."

Inside the shop, Grandpa was in the middle of putting up a duel poster, depicting a clash between _Black Luster Soldier _and _Harpie's Pet Dragon_.

"Hey, grandpa, I brought you a new student!" Yugi called out, closing the door behind him.

"Huh? Student?" Grandpa asked, climbing down from his ladder.

"I was hopin' since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me." Joey said, shyly, his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

"Teach you?" Grandpa asked, cocking his head. "Duel Monsters is a complex game."

"Yeah, tell me about it- Téa beat me three games in a row!" Joey grumbled.

"Actually, Joey, Tea beat you five games in a row." Yugi said, brightly and innocently.

Joey's eyes widened. "Five? Aw, man!"

Grandpa looked up at the poster. "Hmm. Yes, I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training!" Grandpa said, seriously.

Joey was a little bit scared, and therefore pretended he wasn't.

"Aw, piece of cake!" Joey said, casually.

Grandpa's eyes narrowed at him and he glared at him. "With an attitude like that, teaching you might not be worth my effort!"

Joey started to panic.

Yugi rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. "Nice goin' there, smart mouth!"

Joey fell to his knees and begged Yugi, his hands clasped together.

"Please, Yugi! Help me convince 'im! I will work hard, I promise!"

\_How are you going to convince your grandfather, partner?\_ Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. /_I have an idea. Don't worry, Yami._/

"Listen, Joey, teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa." Yugi said, inwardly smirking, playing to his grandfather's pride.

"It's not…impossible." Grandpa said, grudgingly.

Joey looked up. He might still have a chance!

"Huh? You mean it, gramps." Joey said, hopefully.

Yugi smirked. "Joey, he already said he can't do it, and if he can't do it, he can't do it." He said, nonchalantly shrugging.

"I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree you must work hard!" Grandpa warned.

"I'll do anything! I promise, I promise!" Joey pleaded.

"Hmph. Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend, and believe me," Grandpa said, cracking his knuckles. "Under my tutelage, you will learn! Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?" Grandpa asked.

"Uhh…" Joey stuttered. "No."

"Can you name the weakest?" Grandpa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No-o-o." Joey said, weakly.

"You do know what a trap card is, don't you?" Grandpa asked, exasperatedly.

"Kinda…" Joey said, giving up. "I have no idea."

* * *

"**Good evening, duel fans and our ten-million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters duel dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided! Of the two-hundred duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawler**!"

A podium in the duel stadium appeared out of the wall, and on it stood Weevil, a short fellow with a nasty little grin and light blue hair. He wore big, round glasses with yellow frames, and his jacket was a green not quite bright enough to be classified as chartreuse.

"**And his opponent- the number-one ranked Rex Raptor, dino duelist!**"

Rex was just as short as Weevil, keeping his wild brown hair down with a bright red cap, with a few purple-streaked bangs poking out of the front. He wore a green shirt and a khaki vest, and looked ready for a fight.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were sitting around Yugi's living room, watching the match on the TV.

"Bug-boy, versus dinosaur-breath? What kinda match is that, that shoulda been me in there?" Joey complained.

"I know you've been training for weeks; but those guys are in another league, you're just not ready yet." Tea said, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Joey closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, his head held up high and mock affronted.

"Sure, rub it in." Joey said.

"And on top of that you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open." Yugi told him.

Joey didn't open his eyes, and they could all hear him snoring quietly. He had fallen asleep on the spot, proving Yugi's point.

"I think grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him…" Yugi said, ruefully.

Joey was still there, snoring peacefully.

Tristan leaned in. "Ya see, it's true what they say-," He whispered and then, his voice got louder. "You snooze you lose!"

Joey started awake, and looked at Tristan with annoyance. Tea laughed at the expression on Joey's face.

Joey groaned. "Ugh! I musta been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game!"

Grandpa walked in to the room, carrying a box.

"Time for your lesson." Grandpa said.

"What? We're not done!" Joey shouted.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker!" Grandpa teased, affectionately.

Joey groaned.

"Now, quit your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you." Grandpa said.

Joey was so moved by the phrase that his eyes started to water. He went to hug grandpa- "Gramps, thank y-"

"Oh, by the way, Yugi." Grandpa started.

And the sweet moment was ruined as grandpa obliviously moved out of Joey's reach, walking over to Yugi. Joey fell off the back of the couch and landed on his face.

"This package came for you." Grandpa said.

"A package? What is it, gramps?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa shrugged. "I don't know. It just came in the mail."

"Huh." Yugi said, matter of factly. He accepted the box Grandpa was carrying.

/_What do you think it could be, Yami?/_ Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. \_I do not know, little one. Open it and you will find out.\_

He read the label.

"It's from Industrial Illusions!" Yugi exclaimed.

\_Who or what is Industrial Illusions?\_ Yami asked.

/_Industrial Illusions is the maker of Duel Monsters. Their CEO, Maximillion Pegasus, is the creator of Duel Monsters. But why would they be contacting me?/ _Yugi asked.

\_Maybe it is because of our recent defeat of Seto Kaiba. Did you not say Kaiba was the world champion?\_

/_You do have a point, but this still does seem strange…_/

Joey climbed back onto the couch.

"Industrial Illusions? That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game! Why the hell would they be sendin' a package to you, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"You mean, Kaiba?" Tea asked, clarifying.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "It wasn't an official duel or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of that new tournament because of me."

Joey groaned, his head falling into his hands. "Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache!"

"Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!" Tristan shouted.

Joey turned to Yugi. "Yugi- these guys any good?"

Yugi nodded. "Oh, yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards, and, he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards; he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents."

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag!" Joey crowed.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Yugi murmured.

/_I bet you Weevil will win this._/ Yugi thought.

\_What makes you think that?_\ Yami asked.

/_Weevil can be very sneaky when he wants to be./_ Yugi thought.

"**Alright, Weevil. Consider yourself- dinosaur chow." Rex said.**

"**Ooh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck- The dreaded **_**Two Headed King Rex**_**! Looks like this match could be over, right here, right now!" The announcer said.**

"**Your move!" Rex shouted.**

**Weevil smirked. "Heheheheh, and all I have is this weak little bug."**

"**Weevil Underwood counters, with a **_**Basic Instinct**_** card!" The announcer said.**

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? The place'll be covered in bug guts!" Joey said, incredulously.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't underestimate Weevil!" Yugi warned.

"**King Rex, let's take this championship! Stomp 'em!" Rex said.**

"**Heheheh, you've attacked your way into my trap! But then- how could your tiny dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates!" Weevil said.**

**Weevil's trap was a card called **_**Infinite Dismissal.**_

"**Oh no! It's a trap card!" Rex shouted.**

"**Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace!" Weevil sneered.**

**A localized whirlwind appeared around King Rex, keeping it from moving.**

"**Oh no! My King Rex!"**

**Weevil smirked. "And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armor with laser cannon! Not such a *weak* little bug after all, hmmm? Atta-a-a-ack!"  
Basic Insect fired its new shoulder-mounted cannon and hit King Rex square in the chest. Rex groaned aloud. King Rex recoiled from the energy blast and the electricity that came with it, and disappeared.**

"**And King Rex is instinct." Weevil sneered.**

"**Wha…" Rex muttered. "Beaten by a bug!"**

"**A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion!" The announcer said.**

**Weevil's podium lowered him to the arena floor, and he raised his deck with a triumphant snicker.**

Joey leaned forward, stunned.

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect? In what world does that work?"

"**And now, a very special honor for our new champion! Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists- I give you Mister Maximillion Pe-e-egasus!" The announcer said, throwing his hands up.**

**A trapdoor on the floor slid open and Pegasus entered the stadium by way of an elevator platform. He held a golden trophy, rather modest in size. The audience went crazy. Pegasus walked over to Weevil and handed him the trophy, speaking with measured sincerity and warmth.**

"**Congratulations." Pegasus said.**

**Weevil was blushing a bit under his glasses, star struck.**

"**Uh…thank you!" Weevil stammered.**

**As Pegasus continued, his words took on the ring of importance and grandeur.**

"**And as regional champion, I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!" Pegasus said.**

* * *

"Ha! With all the excitement of the Championships, you forgot to open your package, Yugi!" Grandpa said.

\_Open it, partner.\_ Yami urged.

/_What could it be?_/ Yugi murmured, both in his mind and out loud.

He recoiled slightly in confusion once he lifted the flap of the box. "Huh?"

\_What is it, little one?_\ Yami asked, leaning in from behind Yugi to see what was in the box.

The others also leaned in. Inside the box, there was a red glove with a thick metal wristband that had star-shaped holes punched in it; a plastic case containing two small star-shaped objects, and a plain black videotape.

"Some kind of glove." Tea said.

"And stars." Joey said.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video."

\_What an odd collection of items._\ Yami thought, frowning.

Yugi picked up the video and stared at it from all sides.

"Pop it in and check it out." Joey told him.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yugi put the video in the VCR below the TV, and they gathered around in an arch to watch. After a moment of static, the face of Pegasus appeared on the screen and he spoke to them.

"Greetings, little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus." Pegasus said.

"Pegasus?" Joey exclaimed.

Tea frowned. "We just saw him on TV!"

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?" Grandpa wondered.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi." Pegasus said.

"Huh?" Yugi said in confusion.

/_All right__. This is getting creepy._/ Yugi said.

\_Just wait and listen, little one. It may not be anything bad._\

"Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much; I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally! Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner! Are you ready?" Pegasus said.

/_You have got to be kidding me! Fighting a duel against a videotape!_/

\_I sense there is something different about this, little one. Be careful.\_

"What?" Yugi murmured.

"What?" Joey exclaimed. "He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a videotape!"

"That's crazy!" Tristan cried.

Pegasus chuckled, as if he had heard their remarks, then looked right at them, through the screen. A few strands of his hair fell aside, and through them could be seen the strange golden eye.

\_Partner, he has a Millennium Item!_\ Yami roared, furious at himself for being unable to physically pull Yugi away from the television.

The item in question shone with an inner power, and the picture on the screen wavered as though seen through a heat haze.

_No, it's magic! _Pegasus thought, smirking.

Suddenly, everything around Yugi, his friends and the furniture, turned blue, frozen in place and lifeless. His living room was gone, replaced by a surrounding of black and blue clouds. He looked back at Joey, Tristan, Tea and Grandpa, frozen motionless.

"Everything's growing dark and cold and the others aren't moving!" Yugi said, shaking in fear and confusion.

/_Where are we, Yami?/ _Yugi thought.

\_I don't know, aibou, but this place seems familiar.\ _Yami thought, frustrated that he couldn't help his little one any further.

Yugi started to panic as he stared straight ahead. "What've you done to them? Where have you taken us?"

"Hmhmhm. We're no longer in the world you know. But I will return you...after our game!" Pegasus murmured.

Yugi glared at him.

"Then it's time to duel!" Yugi said.

\_I will take over to duel him, Yugi.\ _Yami growled, taking control and pushing Yugi back into the subconscious of their mind in order to protect him.

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and started shaking on its own accord. A bright light engulfed Yugi, his eyes shining. Yami now stood in his place, facing Pegasus with a confident and somewhat foreboding smile.

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus." Yami growled.

_No one attempts to harm my little one and his friends and lives. _Yami snarled in his mind.

Unbeknownst to Yami, that little thought had wormed itself into the mind link. Yugi blushed in embarrassment and pleasure.

_His little one? Why would he call me 'his'? _Yugi thought. He decided to ask Yami about it later.

"Certainly! Let's begin." Pegasus said.

Suddenly, Pegasus was no longer quite contained within the TV screen, but stood across a table painted with two opposite sets of the familiar layout of card zones. The black robe he wore over his usual red attire caused him to blend into the darkness except for his face and hands. A countdown somewhere began to count.

_15:00, 14:59…_

Pegasus placed a card face down.

"Nervous, Yugi-boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before!" Pegasus said.

Yami drew a card and placed it in his hand.

"You may be good..." Yami started.

"I assure you I am." Pegasus interrupted.

"...but I will beat you to save my friends." The confidence ringing in his words.

Yami held up a card, ready to slap it down. A golden glow emanated from behind Pegasus' hair where his left eye would be.

"You won't save anyone with that dragon card." Pegasus said, off-handedly,

Yami looked stunned. "How...?"

Indeed, the card he was about to play was the _Koumori Dragon._

"I told you you've never faced anyone like me before...I know every move you'll make, before you can even make it!" Pegasus said, smirking.

Yami glared back at Pegasus, cornered at an unfair disadvantage.

"Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say?" Pegasus said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"For example, I can anticipate your next play, and can counter it with this _Dragon Capture Jar_." Pegasus said.

The trap card Pegasus held up began to glow, and Yami shielded his face as blinding white light blasted out of the TV. The dragon on the card appeared above Yami.

"It will draw the Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast!" Pegasus said.

And so it did.

_13:00_

"Trapped. Never to be played against me." Pegasus said, smiling.

\_This is absurd. First, he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life!\ _Yami thought.

/_Can we win this, Yami?/_ Yugi asked, in a small voice, worried about the fate of his grandfather and friends.

\_We can, partner. I'll make sure of it.\_ Yami thought, determinedly.

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible!" Pegasus said.

Both Yami and Yugi were astounded.

"But what you are telling me cannot be true!" Yami said.

"Tell me, Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

/_Yes._/ Yugi thought immediately.

Yami smirked. "Don't you know? You invented the game."

"What if I told you I didn't." Pegasus said.

Yami's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this 'the Shadow Game'. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now. But not with cards! They battled with real monsters, and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them, and nearly destroyed the entire world!" Pegasus said.

Yami smirked again. "It is a good story, Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real!"

Suddenly, a monster appeared on Pegasus' side. It was a strange looking creature that had a body in the shape of an ornate bottle with arms that play a long flute.

"Tell that to my _Dragon Piper_! As his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control!" Pegasus said.

Yami's eyes widened. "I have to counterattack! _Silver Fang_!" Yami shouted.

A huge, ferocious wolf appeared. Koumori Dragon stuck his head out of the TV screen and blasted it. Yami covered his face, surrounded by the fire.

"Ugh! The heat!" Yami hissed, the fire actually burning his face slightly.

/_Yami, are you okay?_/ Yugi asked, worried. His life points dropped from 2000 to 1500.

"Ha!" Pegasus cried. "As you see, Yugi, these monsters are very real!. Hmm, and also quite dangerous! Ah, Yugi-boy. You really are quite entertaining- the way you scowl and sneer, so defiant yet helpless, and so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

Both Yugi and Yami were incensed at his comments.

"What?" Yami hissed.

/_Yugi-boy! What kind of name is that? My name is Yugi, you patronizing creep!/_ Yugi shouted.

\_Scowl and sneer! I'll show you scowl and sneer...\_ Yami growled.

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the shadow games away."

"What does this have to do with me?" Yami asked.

/_Maybe you were the pharaoh._/ Yugi suggested, shrugged.

"The Pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items." Pegasus said.

"Seven items? You're saying…my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it... magic that could change your life forever if you only knew how to unleash it!" Pegasus said.

"But why are you telling me this?" Yami asked.

"Why? Simply because I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel."

Pegasus placed a card face-down.

/_He's right. Time's running out and we still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind, or if it's some kind of trick./_ Yugi thought.

\_I have to try something. Maybe my Zombie Warrior…\ _Yami said.

The moment Yami reached for it, Pegasus started to chuckle.

\_Wait a minute! He definitely knows what I am about to do.\ _Yami thought.

/_But how! It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his./ _Yugi thought.

Suddenly, Yami's eyes widened.

\_That's it...isn't it! That strange eye must have somehow let him see the cards in my hand! So no matter which card I pick, he is already one step ahead of me! But that gives me an idea...\_

"Hurry up now, Yugi-boy; time is running out... for you and your friends!" Pegasus sneered.

/_Pegasus is expecting us to play one of the cards in our hand… but what if we play a card even we have not seen yet! What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?/ _Yami thought, a plan forming in his head.

Yami drew a new card, holding it face down.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior. And I'm already prepared, to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead." Pegasus said, smirking.

Yami grinned bitterly.

"Not this time. I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck!" Yami said, triumphantly.

"Hmm?"

Yami flipped up the card he's been holding face down and placed it on the field.

"My next card is… the Dark Magician!"

Pegasus was not amused, but then he shrugged it off with sarcasm.

"Ooh, the big, scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus, but my Magician will destroy that dragon." Yami said.

Pegasus flipped his hair back. "Go right ahead if you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat, and me closer to saving my friends." Yami said, confidently.

Pegasus' eyes widened, mockingly. "If it can do all that, by all means play it."

"Dark Magician!" Yami cried. The monster appeared behind him. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician extended a palm, and power emanated from the motion, momentarily reversing the colors around him. Pegasus flinched away as Koumori Dragon exploded.

"Ah!" Pegasus said, shielding his eyes. His life points now stood at 1200.

Pegasus laughed in condescension. "Nicely played! But by using your Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again. By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory." Pegasus said.

Yami's eyes widened. "No…"

"We shall see, Yugi." He drew a card. "Oh! A very rare card. This is the fearsome _Faceless Mage_."

"I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest monster cards in the game!" Yami said, his faith in his monster overcoming any residual worry.

"But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare _Eye of Illusion_?"

Yami started to panic. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack...!"

Dark Magician attacked. Faceless Mage cast a spell of its own and a golden eye shape appeared in the air before it. The result was an explosion of light. When Yami could see again, the field was the same.

/_Dark Magician!_/ Yugi thought.

"My attack had no effect at all!" Yami said.

"Hmm…"

"His Faceless Mage should have been destroyed. But it's still standing and I'm running out of time." Yami said, glancing at the clock.

_5:02, 5:01, 5:00, 4:59…_

/_We're down by 300 life points._/ Yugi thought, staring at the clock.

\_But only because Pegasus is toying with us. We have to find a way to beat him at his own shadow game._\

Yami grit his teeth, determined to see this through.

_If I don't win this, Yugi will lose his friends and his grandfather. _Yami thought. For some reason, just the thought of his partner in pain, caused his heart to ache.

_/Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks... but I gotta find a way to defeat him! I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards._/ Yugi thought.

Yami drew, looked quickly and summoned his new monster.

"I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian! This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size!" Yami shouted, hoping, no, praying that it would work.

"True, your Guardian is mighty; but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion! Haha!" Pegasus said, laughing.

Yami's eyes widened.

/_No!_/ Yugi exclaimed.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Pegasus shouted.

Yami was left with 40 lifepoints.

"But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack." Yami protested.

Suddenly he realized that the Dark Magician on his field was in a trance, a golden eye glowing on his chest.

/_It was our own Dark Magician that attacked us._/ Yugi was stunned.

\_Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusion!_\

/_But if he's using its magic to control our Magician, what's protecting his mage…_/ Yugi wondered.

Pegasus placed a face down card.

"Well, Yugi, our time together is nearly up. And as I've more life points than you, it appears, I am the victor." Pegasus said, smugly. He clapped his hands as if to applaud himself.

_0:10, 0:09…_

"Time's not up just yet, Pegasus! And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault!" Yami threw back at him.

Yami held up another monster, the Summoned Skull. Pegasus wasn't smiling anymore, and for the first time looked frustrated. Yami literally threw the card on the table as the timer ticks down:

_0:03, 0:02..._

"Summoned Skull! Attack!" Yami shouted.

Summoned Skull lunged for Faceless Mage as the clock ticked down to 0:00. Both monsters vanished before they could battle. The duel was over. Pegasus had 1200 lifepoints, Yami had 400.

"Ugh…" Yami groaned.

Yami waited. He had just lost a duel that had Yugi's friends and grandpa on the line.

"Hm, well, we've run out of time." Pegasus said, patronizingly. "But how close was that! If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost! But I didn't, did I. I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Muto, and when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes!" He said, in an ominous tone.

"I am done with your games!" Yami growled.

Pegasus wagged his finger. "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter." He pulled aside his hair, revealing the golden eye. "But... I'm not! For I, too, possess one of the seven Millennium Items... the all-powerful Millennium Eye!"

"A Millennium Eye?" Yami asked out loud.

"That's right, Yugi-boy, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic! "

With that, the Millennium Eye shone gold. Yami braced himself for the worst, but the Eye wasn't targeting him... a beam of light hit Yugi's grandpa, frozen in time behind him. A ghost of grandpa drifted out of the frozen figure and vanished into the television screen.

"You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game!" Pegasus said.

When Yugi looked again, realizing nothing just happened to him, grandpa's face appeared on the screen, calling out to him for help through the static.

"Yugi...!" Grandpa shouted.

/_No!_/ Yugi shouted into the link, unknowingly, taking control of his body.

Yami slinked back into his soul room, a feeling of failure and worthlessness overcoming him.

Yugi gasped, confused for a moment, then realized with alarm what had happened.

"Huh...? Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

Joey, Téa, and Tristan suddenly woke up, and behind them grandpa keeled over, unconscious. Yugi didn't notice them, frantically shaking the TV set in growing panic.

"Grandpa? Grandpa?" Yugi kept shouting, his hands pressed against the form of his grandfather on the screen.

"Yes, we will duel again, Yugi- how else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul!" He laughed.

"Grandpa!"

* * *

^ducks head^ I do try and update every week, but that might be difficult very very soon. I have my final high school exams coming up in 2 months, so updates very soon will be slow. I will try my best, but you guys probably won't see my around for a while.

I do have a few questions that I would like to ask my wonderful readers.

Do you guys think I'm focusing on the duels too much? If so, would it be okay to not repeat what the characters say word-for-word, just the important bits of what they say during the duels? It gets really annoying typing up the duels, word-for-word.

Also, by when do you think Yami and Yugi should be in a relationship? I was thinking before their duel with Kaiba on Pegasus' castle, or should it be during Battle City?

I'd love to know your comments!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day!


End file.
